


Simply an Olive

by pokieecat



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Mind Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:42:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokieecat/pseuds/pokieecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the scariest thing I have ever allowed myself to write. Be warned, this is very confusing and it makes no sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simply an Olive

**Author's Note:**

> I'm warning you...

The fifth Doctor had a daughter  
The fifth Doctor's daughter played the Doctor's daughter, where she met the tenth Doctor  
The tenth Doctor is now married to the fifth Doctor's daughter, who played his daughter as well  
The fifth Doctor is the father-in-law of the tenth Doctor  
The tenth Doctor and the fifth Doctor's daughter had a daughter of their own  
.  
.  
.  
That makes her the daughter of the Doctor and the Doctor's daughter, who played the Doctor's daughter even though she was already the Doctor's daughter  
.  
.  
.  
If that's not a good enough basis for a confusing fic, I don't know what is  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Olive. That has a nice sort of a ring to it, right? I mean, is it truly possible to capture the culmination of all that is good in the world in the world when a name like “Doctor” has already been worn by this child's father and grandfather? I am named.

Olive. Like an olive branch, a symbol of peace. Like the peace your mind must come to when you fully comprehend what this child is. I am peace. I am named peace.

Olive. Like the fruit of Greece, home of Olympus. The Gods have to be smiling, otherwise how on earth could this gift have been presented to fangirls worldwide? I am a god. I am a god named peace.

Olive. Like the oil. A body which conforms to the inside of it's container is a liquid. Oil is a liquid. I am a liquid. I am god named peace, possessor of liquids.

Olive. Like the dog who wished to be a reindeer. Reindeer are animals. I am an animal. I am a reindeer god named peace, possessor of liquids.

**Author's Note:**

> I warned you... Your fault for looking at it...


End file.
